And Now You Don't
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: AU based on the movie "Now You See Me": Aubrey, Chloe, Jesse, and Bumper aren't just playing doing tricks, they're doing something much, much bigger. Pairings: Aubrey/Chloe(both past and eventual) and side Beca/Jesse(eventual)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Pitch Perfect. Nor do I own the film known as Now You See Me. **

**A/N: This is influenced heavily on Now You See Me, but I'm trying not to spoil anything for anyone, so I kind of made my own plot based on the premise... So, yeah. You're all welcome.**

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
11:45 pm**

"Look closely." A blonde woman stands in the centre of a crowd, shuffling a deck of playing cards. The cards whizzed by some of the spectators' faces as the woman tossed them through the air and caught them, making her stack nice and neat before showing a random girl all of them, flipping them quickly, allowing the girl to see every card. "But not too closely. The closer that you look, the less you see. Trust me." The blonde sent the woman in front of her a wink. "Or don't... Have you picked a card?"

"Yeah." The girl nodded, a smile spreading over her features.

"Okay." The blonde fanned out the deck. "Do you see your card?"

"No..."

The blonde tisked, before tapping her temple. "Remember what I said? Don't look too closely." The woman gestured to a building behind her, snapping her fingers as she did so, causing the building to light up, in the pattern of the seven of diamonds. "Did I get your card?"

The crowd went wild, the blonde bowed and collected money from everyone. Someone asked for her name, making the woman smirk. "Aubrey Posen, don't forget it. It'll be up in lights someday."

Aubrey looked down at the ground, her brow furrowing when she saw a tarot card by her feet. The Lover. She bent down and picked it up, noticing the address on the back. "Finally."

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada  
12:22 pm**

"Okay, now awake." A brown haired man snapped his fingers, making the woman in front of him jolt up. "Now," He pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket. "If you can grab it, you can have it."

The woman lunged forward, unable to grab the twenty.

"Say your name and I'll double it."

The woman tried and failed, her lips seemingly stuck together.

"Too bad." The man looked over to the woman's husband. "Now, let's see what secrets you hold..." The man put two fingers to his temple and looked the husband in the eyes. "Your name is Ron, but you're wearing a nametag, that's obvious. Now, you're thinking of a name, it starts with an A... no J." Ron's eyes widened. "Jane, no... Janet" The man looked over to the wife. "Do you know a Janet?" She nodded. "Best friend- No! Sister!" The woman nodded again. "She's your sister... Why is Ron thinking of your- oh ho ho... You told your wife that you were on a business trip,

"Shut up."

"Her _sister_?" The man asked in an incredulous, yet teasing tone. "Man..." The wife's face turned bright red, so the man leaned in, whispering into Ron's ear. "If you want... I can make this all go away..." The man put a hand out. "I just need your wallet."

Ron thrust it forward, giving his wallet to the man before him. He rifled through it, finding two hundred and fifty dollars. "That'll do it." He turned to the wife, snapped his fingers and commanded her. "Sleep. And forget." The woman did and he snapped his fingers again. "Well, it's a shame that it didn't work, looks like some people just can't be hypnotised..."

"Oh, is it my fault?" The woman asked as her husband pulled her away.

"You did nothing wrong." The man said, handing the woman her twenty back. "And since it didn't work, no charge."

"Oh, I cou-"

"I insist." The man gestured for the others to leave.

"What's your name?" The wife asked, though she and her husband were almost out the door.

"Bumper Allen." He replied, smirking, his hands in his pockets, frowning when he felt something other than money inside. "The hell?" Bumper pulled out a tarot card. The Hermit. "About time..." He smirked, pocketing the card and leaving the restaurant.

* * *

**Atlantic City, New Jersey  
1:43 pm**

"I am the next great magician." A dark haired young man in a leather jacket announced, climbing up the stairs of the ferry. "And if you can guess how I did my trick, you get ten bucks."

The crowd shrugged, watching intently as the man pulled a spoon out of his pocket, held it into the air, before it started to bend. The audience was in awe as the spoon bent before their very eyes. The young man took the spoon out of his hand and in between his pointer finger and his thumb. It was clearly bent, but other than that, perfectly pristine. One man stood up, grabbing the younger man's leather jacket, revealing more spoons.

"Looks like you're a real spoon factory." He smirked at the younger man. "My money?"

"Alright, man." The dark haired man handed him a ten, before shaking his revealer's hand. "Good eyes, bro." He turned to leave, before there was a shout in the distance. He had taken the other man's wallet.

The young man walked swiftly off the ferry, just as it pulled away. He grinned, opening the wallet and walking onto the beach. Three hundred forty-seven dollars. Score. The man took a second look, his eyes trained on a tarot card where the drivers' license should be. Death.

"Creepy..." The man smiled, putting it in his own wallet, next to his drivers' license that read 'Jesse Swanson.' "But super cool."

* * *

**Los Angeles, California  
10:52 pm**

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" A redhead announced, climbing to the top of a metal platform. "I'm about to do something that you won't ever believe."

The crowd cheered, only growing louder as the two men beside her ripped her outfit off of her, revealing a tiny silver dress. The redhead grinned, allowing the men to handcuff and shackle her.

"Now, as you can see, I am putting on some _cute_ accessories." The woman smiled, gesturing to the tank filled with water below her platform and the other above her, filled with water and some sort of fish. "So, when I drop into the tank below, I will only have one minute to escape before these flesh eating piranhas get me... Sounds kind of scary..."

The woman smiled, jingling her chains before the floor beneath her opened, dropping her into the tank. The crowd cheered as the redhead got her first shackle off and waved her arm, showing that it was free.

_Forty-five seconds left_

Her left foot was freed, there was only cheering, confidence written all over her face.

_Thirty seconds left_

She was still struggling to get her other hand and leg freed, the crowd was growing quieter.

_Fifteen seconds left_

Her second hand was free, but her foot was still stuck. The crowd was shouting for her to hurry, everyone looked worried.

_Ten seconds left_

Her eyes were filled with panic, she pounded at the glass and tugged on her chains

_Nine_

Some men grabbed a few pipes, banging at the glass with no avail.

_Eight_

She loosened the chain, she was almost free.

_Seven_

The crowd was panicked, the men were still banging at the tank, her chain loosening.

_Six_

She began to panic again.

Five

Her other foot was loose, but she was still a little tangled.

_Four_

She pushed up, almost to the surface.

_Three_

The chain was still too tight.

_Two_

She was free, she surged forward.

_One_

Her hands reached the platform.

_Zero_

There was a large buzz and the tank opened, piranhas fell out, surrounding her. The water turned red, her waterlogged screams reverberated throughout the stage. The crowd sat silent, only for one person in the crowd to stand up.

"What kind of sadist would think of this!?" She shouted, it was the redhead, her hair and outfit damp, standing next to a few people.

Everyone turned and cheered as she made her way back up to the stage.

"Remember," She announced, standing on the stage. "If you suffered a heart attack, do not call Chloe Beale, because that _is _me, I just don't want to pay for your medical bills! Thank you L.A!" She bowed as everyone filed out, her eyes catching something in the piranha water. A tarot card, it was soaked, but still readable. Chloe furrowed her brow at it. The water goddess. "Hardee har har."

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her taxicab and looked at the photo of her tarot card that she had taken with her phone. Yup, she got the right address. She stood in front of an old building, beautiful, but old. She walked briskly toward it, only for another cab to park right in front of her, a blonde woman, wearing semi-casual attire. Chloe sighed, of course Aubrey would be called, too.

"Chloe." Aubrey smiled, though the redhead knew that it was just for show. Her smile didn't reach her eyes. "I saw one of your shows and I have to say, I _almost _cheered."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe nodded as they went inside. "When did you _almost _cheer?"

"When I thought that the piranhas had eaten you." Aubrey answered, opening the door for the shorter woman. "Too bad, huh?"

"So, have you scammed any kids lately?" Chloe asked as they climbed the stairs. "Has your daddy called?"

"What dad?" Aubrey replied, just as innocently as Chloe had. "Both my parents are dead, you know that."

"No, they aren't. Dead to _you_, isn't the same as dead." Chloe snapped, hoping for the blonde to stop with her smug, condescending smirk that was plastered on her face. "So how is your dad? Or your brothers? Have they called?"

"Hello." Bumper Allen smiled, when the women reached the right floor. He was leaning against the door that they were supposed to be going through. "And here I thought I was special..."

"Aubrey Posen." The blonde muttered, putting her hand out. "I got the 'Lover' card."

"_Really?_" Chloe scoffed. "I guess whoever sent these really does have a sense of humour."

"Oh really?" Bumper asked, looking at Chloe. "What'd you get?"

"Water Goddess..."

"Ha!"

"Shut up, Bree-"

"Am I late?" Jesse Swanson ran up the stairs, bumping into Aubrey, who shoved him a little.

"There wasn't a time on the card." Chloe sighed.

"And the door's locked." Bumper added.

"Nothing's ever locked." Jesse said, kneeling down and pulling out a lock pick. It took him two seconds before the door swung open.

The apartment was dark, the windows were boarded shut and the only two things that were there was a flower next to a vase and a note. Aubrey stepped in first, picking up the note.

"Now you see me." She read as she flipped it around. "And-"

"Now you don't." Chloe finished as she and the others entered, using their cell phones as flashlights, picking up the flower and placing it in the vase.

Water seeped out and into the cracks on the floor, causing gas to rise up. Aubrey and Bumper remained calm, Chloe froze, and Jesse panicked. The youngest of the three began to pull at the boards on the windows, trying desperately to escape.

"Aubrey!" Chloe snapped, looking at the blonde. "Did you-?"

"Do I look like I did?" Aubrey retorted, moving around the gas and into another room. "It's dry ice, idiot." Jesse froze.

"What's in there?" Bumper asked, following the blonde.

"This." Aubrey flipped a switch as the others filed into the room. A projector that was attached to the wall turned on, revealing a blueprint. A very elaborate blueprint.

"Whoa." Chloe mumbled as the four moved close. "Nevermind, Bree, you could never do this."

"Suck my dick." Aubrey responded offhandedly.

"Mine, too, please." Bumper added, making Chloe roll her eyes as Jesse and Aubrey snickered.

"So, do we do it?" Jesse asked, putting his hand into the blueprint.

"We'll be rich." Aubrey replied, following his lead.

"And famous." Chloe added, joining them.

"And legends." Bumper put his hand in.

"Cool..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yo, I own nothing**

**Warning: Some mentions of drugging and attempted rape, nothing is graphic, so we should be fine, but just for safety.**

* * *

**Six months later:**

"Oh! Go to hell!" Chloe shouted at Aubrey, while the blonde stormed off the stage that they were using for rehearsals.

"I'm working with you, aren't I?" Aubrey replied in a falsely sweet voice, making Chloe hop down and face her. "What're you-" Aubrey was cut off when Chloe slapped her across the face. Aubrey paused, touching her cheek before glancing down at her ex. "Tell me how you really feel, Chlo."

"Fuck you." Chloe grumbled, crossing her arms and turning away.

"L.A.'s been a great influence, huh?" Aubrey sighed, walking over to her things. "I'm going to go do something for my face, it feels like a bruise."

"Take some Advil." Jesse murmured, wincing at the red mark that was sure to turn into a bruise. "And ice it!"

Aubrey smiled at the younger man and left, slamming the door as she did so.

"So, what happened?" Bumper asked from his seat, looking up at Chloe, who was still fuming. "I'll find out no matter what, but... It's easier if you tell me."

"I don't want to talk about that." Chloe muttered, sitting on the edge of the stage.

"Fair enough." Bumper shrugged, fiddling with his lighter "What did you even see in her? I mean, you don't seem like the kind of girl who'd fall for the cocky cock..."

"She was a lot different when we met." Chloe mumbled, looking down at her shoes as her feet dangled above the ground. "She was sweet, and humble... Kind of shy. But in a sexy way, not like the "I want to avoid her because she might kill me" way."

"I think she's still sexy." Jesse supplied with a shrug and a nod from Bumper. "How'd you two even meet?"

"It was at a frat party in college-"

"Sounds sexy-"

"Shut it, Bumper."

"Go on."

"I was at this frat party my freshman year and it was my first ever party..."

**Seven years ago:**

_Chloe Beale entered the frat house with her roommate, feeling a pit in her stomach. It was her first college party and while she wanted to have fun, she was also paranoid. Chloe had heard a lot of horror stories about frat parties from her sister, her sister's friends, her mother, her father, even the creepy boy who used to live next door to her and eat bugs out of the gutters, but she had swallowed her fear and decided to actually have fun. And she did._

_She danced with some cute boys and drank some drinks, it was only when a guy offered her a drink in a red solo cup did she notice that something was off. Chloe took the drink with a smile, not putting the cup to her lips until the boy had walked away, only to feel a quick tap on her shoulder._

_Chloe turned and saw a blonde girl, she had to be a sophomore, with glasses frowning at her. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. He put something in it."_

_"What?" Chloe threw the drink down, spilling it all over the carpet. "How did-"_

_"Do I look like I drink?" The girl scoffed, looking around. "I just come to these to make sure no one drinks anything that's been spiked."_

_"So you're like Batman or something?"_

_"I guess." The blonde put out her hand. "Aubrey Posen. I'm a sophomore. You are obviously a freshman."_

_"Chloe Beale." Chloe replied, shaking Aubrey's hand. "What tipped you off?"_

_"Your blind trust of the male gender."  
_

_"I should be more careful."_

_"Yeah, you should be. But, to be fair, no one should be drugging drinks. "_

_"So, you just come to these and make sure no one gets hurt?"_

_"Not really. I also dazzle them with magic..."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... It's not very-"_

_"You have to show me sometime!"_

_"I-uh okay...? I have tomorrow free at seven..."_

_"It's a date. I'll meet you in the quad."_

_"Okay." Aubrey grinned, before walking away, leaving Chloe alone with her thoughts._

_She had just set up a date with a girl, a super sexy girl who goes to parties to make sure no one gets drugged, who also does magic. Chloe was ecstatic. _

"Wow..." Jesse murmured.

"Heavy." Bumper grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he looked bored again. "That's so interesting. So, what? You dated through college then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked?"

"Aubrey's brother died, actually and my parents got divorced," Chloe mumbled, still not looking up. "We kind of grew apart..."

"Well, why'd you break up?" Jesse asked, looking genuinely interested. "I mean, you make it sound pretty mutual..."

"It was ugly..." Chloe said, a couple tears falling. "We both said some things and- I know that she won't forgive me and... I don't know if I can even forgive her. It's just really, _really _hard."

"You can forgive her." Bumper sighed, playing with a deck of cards. "You want to, every time you look at her, all you can think about is how her eyes sparkle in the light and how soft her skin is. She made you so happy, then in almost an instant, it all got torn away. You drifted, but neither of you noticed until it was over. Am I right?"

"How-"

"Mentalism. I can read people." Bumper tapped his temple. "Besides, it's not really that hard, an idiot could figure it out, right Jesse?"

"You're so funny." Jesse rolled his eyes, looking back at Chloe. "If you ever need to talk, I'm pretty much your best bet, unless you like Bumper finishing all of your-"

"Sentences?" Bumper cut in, making Chloe chuckle. "But yeah, go to him if you need help with your feelings. Come to me if you need help with your horny feelings."

"I'm gay..."

"Sexuality is fluid."

"I'm not sure whether or not I hate you..."

"My mom says that a lot."

"God you're annoying."

"My mom says that one, too."

"I'm not surprised." Jesse replied, kicking his chair back onto it's back legs and leaning backward. "Maybe that's why you're such a good mentalist, your mommy issues have caused your brain to reprogram itself."

"You're so funny, have you considered being a comedian?"

"No, but I've never stalked John Mayer."

"That was one time!" Bumper jumped up, throwing his arms in the air.

"One time, too many." Chloe piped up, her tears had dried since then and she was back to smiling.

"Too many what?" Aubrey's voice rang out as she re-entered.

"He stalked John Mayer." Jesse replied, grinning.

"That doesn't surprise me." Aubrey hopped onto the stage. "Now, we need to practice the bubble routine- What, Bumper?"

"I have a question about your past career."

"What?"

"Was Chloe ever your assistant?"

"Yes." Aubrey nodded, not even glancing at the redhead.

"Until I got too fat for her." Chloe snapped, making Aubrey roll her eyes.

"Dude..." Jesse shook his head.

"I said that once!" Aubrey replied, still not looking at Chloe. "And you couldn't fit through the trapdoor."

"No one could."

"I could! And so could Stacie, every time. What's your excuse?"

"Fuck off."

"Wow, that comeback definitely shows your college education right there. Please dazzle me with your vast knowledge."

"You're an ass hole, you know that?"

"It's not from lack of trying."

"Sometimes I wish that I'd never met you!" Chloe shouted, throwing her arms into the air.

"Well, that's great." Aubrey glanced over at the redhead. "You'd rather have been date-raped than to have met me? You're such a smart person. Such a catch, I can't believe I let you go."

"Being date-raped would be better than spending anymore time with you." Chloe was red in the face, while Aubrey remained calm.

"You really need to calm down." Aubrey said cooly, moving to the redhead and placing a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't about us and we need to work- have you lost weight?"

Before Aubrey knew it, she was slapped again. The blonde raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I hope you see your mother in hell!" Chloe growled, storming off stage, leaving everyone frozen in their places.

"Hey..." Jesse stood up and walked over to Aubrey, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you-"

"Don't touch me, kid." Aubrey snapped, shrugging the younger man's hand off of her. "She'll cool off. It's okay."

"Your mom's actually dead, isn't she?" Bumper asked, still not moving from his seat. "That's why her comment stings so much."

"Thank you, Dr. Phil." Aubrey replied, her voice still calm. "And it doesn't sting. There's nothing that she can say to me that will hurt me."

"Your mom di-"

"Why don't I read you?"

"Wha-"

"You weren't popular as a kid, the others bullied you. Your dad ran out on your mom when you were little, you don't even remember him, except that he gave you a magic kit. You played with that kit all day until-"

"Ho-"

"I did research for team building. Practice is over."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Five Months Later:**

Bumper and Jesse were making their way up the stairs of the building to Aubrey's apartment on the fourth floor. They turned the corner and walked to the end of the hall, apartment 4A. Bumper gave Jesse a look, before twisting the knob and opening the door. Aubrey's apartment was a lot nicer than either of theirs, probably because it was a lot cleaner than theirs. The living room was rather small, but well furnished with black leather sofas. The blinds in the windows were drawn, letting no light in. The walls were painted dark grey, with matching carpet. There were no photos in the home, other than one of an older looking blonde woman on a small table beside her largest sofa.

"She's not home." Jesse sighed, flicking on the light, walking in and flopping onto Aubrey's sofa that sat beside a large bookshelf, which held mainly law books, though there were a few magic books and a couple biographies. "Why do you think she has these?" Jesse muttered, picking up a law book and flipping to a random page.

"This can't even be a home." Bumper said, making a beeline for Aubrey's kitchen. "It's probably a model home, you know, for showcases." He opened the fridge noticing that there was nothing inside but _Cherry Coke Zero_ and a have drank bottle of scotch in the freezer. "What does she eat?" He checked the pantries, only finding a few bottles of wine, more containers of coffee than anyone should need, and a jar of peanut butter, but no bread. "She probably just eats peanut butter! What the hell?"

"I order a lot of takeout." Aubrey said, walking in with four pizzas in her hands.

"Damn, how many people are coming over?" Bumper asked, leaning against the counter.

"Four." Aubrey replied, placing the pizzas on the counter and pulling a pack of cigarettes and a blue lighter out of her pocket. "Want one?" She offered, taking one of the cigarettes out and tossing the pack beside the pizzas.

"Yeah, thanks." Bumper nodded, taking a cigarette and tossing the pack to Jesse, who nodded thankfully. "Here ya go, kiddo."

Aubrey lit up, before handing her lighter to Bumper. "Chloe's late."

"Nope," Chloe walked through the door. "I have one minute to spare." The redhead wrinkled her nose at the smell of smoke. "I didn't know that you still smoked, Aubrey"

"Yup." The blonde replied, blowing a couple rings into the air. "You seem to forget that you're not my mother."

"Well, it's a good thing it shortens your life expectancy," Chloe snapped, opening a window. "I won't have to deal with you for that long."

"Why are you here?" Aubrey asked, grabbing a few plates out of her cupboards. "Other than to plan my funeral prematurely, that is?"

"We need to decide on outfits for our show." Chloe replied, pulling a few notebooks out of her bag. "It's in a month, and we already have everything set up, so we need this."

"Really?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow, opening each pizza box and tossing a few plates at each of her colleagues. "It takes a month to-"

"Yes, Bree." Chloe snapped, plucking the cigarette out of Aubrey's hand and stubbing it out, before glaring at the other two, forcing them to do as she had. "It will, because we also need to pose for our pictures on the flyers and ads. We need to decide now." Chloe opened the notebooks and tossed them on the table. "I've decided that we're all wearing black, it's slimming and we'll look really professional. But we can't look too dressy, then we'll all look like those stupid magicians from nineteen fifty-three."

"So I _can't _wear a top hat?" Bumper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you wear a top hat, I will kill you." Chloe snapped, looking at the man.

"I say let him." Aubrey mumbled, taking a bite of her pizza. "Live and let live."

"Thank you for letting me be myself." Bumper nodded at Aubrey.

"No top hats." Chloe sighed, knowing that they were just doing that to annoy her. "Jesse, I'm thinking black shirt, black tie. Bumper, you have a black jacket, white shirt, no tie."

"Fedora?" Bumper bargained.

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes. "But you'll look like a dick."

"I know." Bumper shrugged.

"Okay, Bumper is wearing the doucher's uniform." Aubrey supplied, getting up and going to her fridge. "On to business."

"Right." Chloe looked over to her ex. "You will be wearing a black dress, tight, I'm thinking short sleeves, but long or quarter could work, too. I'm thinking black tights and heels. Not too high, you need to be able to move around the stage."

"Exciting." Aubrey rolled her eyes, pulling out the scotch and making herself a drink.

"Since when did you drink?" Chloe asked, watching as Aubrey downed it in one gulp.

"You seem to forget that you're not my mother." Aubrey replied, looking back at the bottle wistfully.

"Your apartment is really great, Bree." Chloe said, ignoring the blonde's comment. "I never thought that a girl could master the art of making her own bachelor pad."

"Please." Bumper laughed, hopping up and walking over to Aubrey's bottle of scotch, taking a sip. "Her place is way too clean for that shit."

"Preach." Jesse added, throwing a fist in the air as he thumbed through one of Aubrey's law books. "These are pretty interesting, why-"

"She went to law school, moron." Bumper said, looking pointedly at Aubrey, who was unresponsive. "She had so much promise, but then she decided to drop out-"

"I think we should just drop this subject," Aubrey snapped, putting the bottle to her lips. "Besides, you'll never guess, so why bother."

"Don't go near an open flame," Chloe looked over at Aubrey. "The alcohol on your breath will catch on fire."

"Wouldn't you love to watch me burn." Aubrey laughed, taking a little swig. "I can just imagine your satisfaction. I go up in flames and you laugh over my ashes."

"You know I don't want that." Chloe sighed, giving the blonde a sad look.

"Then tell me what you do _want_." Aubrey said suggestively, only to get slapped. "You know, it's always the same cheek with you, why don't you just mix it up and hit the other one? Or better yet, hit Bumper! He usually deserves it, too!"

"You're an ass." Chloe replied, taking a slice of pizza. "I'm entitled to this."

"Of course you are." Aubrey said, capping the bottle and putting it away. "You're entitled to everything."

"Shut up."

"Why are you angry with me? I agreed with you."

"You know what you meant."

"Do you?

"I know you."

"Maybe you don't." Aubrey picked up another cigarette and her lighter, sitting beside Jesse.

"What does it mean to not be subject for the same offence to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb?" Jesse asked, looking up at Aubrey.

"That's called Double Jeopardy." Aubrey sighed, snatching the book from the younger man and putting it back on its shelf. "It means that you can't be tried for the same thing over and over again without new and substantial evidence."

"Huh..." Jesse looked over at the others. "Laws are funny, huh?"

"Hilarious." Aubrey rolled her eyes and checked her watch. "I have a date in an hour, you're going to have to leave."

"A date?" Chloe's head whipped toward Aubrey so fast that she could hear her neck crack.

"Yeah, like the fruit." Bumper said, packing up the pizzas and putting them in Aubrey's fridge. "You know, sweet, make you poop."

"Or a gathering between two individuals," Aubrey sighed, glaring at Bumper. "Usually over a meal of some sort and in cases, much like tonight, the two participants engage in sexual actions."

"Get some!" Jesse shouted, making Aubrey smile.

"Thank you, Jesse, I will get some." Aubrey said, pulling her sweatshirt over her head, revealing a tank top underneath. "Now, if you'd-"

"Who is it?" Chloe asked.

"A girl named Melissa."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Aubrey began to walk down the hall. "So, ple-"

"What does she do?" Chloe's voice went up a few pitches.

"She's a magician's assistant."

"So, she does have a type." Bumper stage whispered to Jesse.

"Yeah, it's called attractive." Aubrey snapped. "Out. Now. Please."

"Okay, bye." Jesse sighed, hopping off the sofa and moving to the door. "Bumper, you're my ride."

"Oh, yeah." Bumper walked to the door and pulled Jesse out. "Don't get an STD."

"Thanks, Bumper." Aubrey called as the door slammed.

"Have fun." Chloe said, following Jesse and Bumper's lead.

"... Thanks." Aubrey smiled tightly, walking into her bedroom to change her clothes. "Lock the door when you leave."

"Got it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Seven Years Ago:**

_Chloe stood there in the quad for ten minutes, Aubrey had said that she'd meet her there at seven, was the blonde blowing her off? Aubrey didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that. But Chloe admitted that she could be wrong, she had been wrong about people before, that usually resulted in many of her break ups. _

_"I am so sorry!" Chloe turned to see Aubrey running up to her. "I had track practice and it ran late. I had to shower, I mean, I doubt that you'd like to go out with someone who was really sweaty and gross-"_

_"Yeah," Chloe smiled, giving Aubrey a once over. Something was different about her, the redhead couldn't place her finger on it. "Thanks, I don't usually like sweaty people."_

_"So, I was thinking that I could take you to dinner before you force me to do some magic." Aubrey suggested, taking Chloe's hand. "But, I can give you a private show now-"_

_"No, it's perfect." Chloe shook her head, making Aubrey smile a little. _

_"My car's over there." Aubrey pulled Chloe toward a black Buick. "It's off campus, but... I like it better than any of the food here. Plus, it's just doesn't seem right to take a girl on a date to the cafeteria..."_

_"Aubrey Posen is classy." Chloe giggled, climbing in when Aubrey opened the car door for her. "First you save me, now you're opening the door for me and taking me to dinner."_

_"Don't forget amazing you with my magic." Aubrey added, hopping in herself. _

* * *

**The Day of the Show:**

"Hello Las Vegas!" Chloe announced when the lights turned on, revealing them all on the stage. "We are the Four Horsemen and we are going to amaze you!"

The crowd went wild as Aubrey stepped forward. "Tonight, we are going to perform magic that you've never seen."

"Show you things that you'd never believe." Bumper added, tipping his hat.

"And by the end," Jesse joined them in the centre. "You won't be sure what's real and what's not."

* * *

_"So, you run track," Chloe said, when she and Aubrey sat down at their table in the small bistro that Aubrey had taken them to. "You do magic, and you're a part time superhero, Aubrey Posen, you are just unreal."_

_"It's just Aubrey." The blonde chuckled, a blush forming over the bridge of her nose. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"_

_"I like music." Chloe said, looking more closely at Aubrey. "Singing, dancing, you know, just normal five year old stuff. Where are your glasses?"_

_"I don't like to wear them very much." Aubrey replied, chuckling a little. "I-um already do magic, the glasses just make me look like some kind of-"_

_"Loser?" Chloe supplied._

_"Geek." Aubrey corrected, looking away. "But, I suppose that loser works, too."_

_"You're not a loser, in fact you look really cute with them on. Not that taking them off makes you look like some kind of ugly beast, that is."_

_"Well, thank you...?"_

_"I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's alright, I get it." Aubrey laughed, shaking her head. "I'll have to wear them more often."_

_"Good," Chloe was about to speak again when a waitress interrupted her._

_"Can I help you ladies?"_

* * *

"And for our last trick," Aubrey announced, as Chloe, Bumper and Jesse cleared the remnants of their last trick. "We are going to rob a bank. Now whose bank needs to be robbed, huh?"

The crowd went wild as Chloe and Jesse threw a few empty shrouds into the air, before they revealed a strange device that resembled a guillotine. The crowd cheered again as Bumper, Chloe, and Jesse went through the crowd, collecting ping pong balls from the crowd. The people smiled as they put a ball in each basket.

"Can I get a section first?" Aubrey asked, only for Bumper to throw her a ball. "Section H." The crowd cheered again. "I don't know why everyone is cheering, it's only these people."

"Here's your row." Jesse tossed another ball.

"Row four!" Aubrey grinned, looking at the ball. They cheered again. "Chloe, can I get a seat number?"

"Here you go." Chloe threw the ball.

"Wow, lucky number thirteen." Aubrey held up the balls. "We have H four thirteen."

A single man stood, smiling.

"And this _is _your number, correct?"

"Yes." The man replied in a french accent.

"What's your name?"

"Jean-Philippe Archambault."

"You're French?"

"Oui."

"And what is your bank, if I may ask?" Aubrey looked genuinely interested.

"Fortis bank, Paris." The man smiled.

"Oh, Paris." Aubrey nodded, looking a little put out. "I was hoping that you used that credit union down the street, you know, the one that we had rigged earlier today... But whatever, we'll just have to get to Paris. Can you come onto the stage, please?"

* * *

_"I had a lot of fun." Chloe smiled as Aubrey drove them back from the restaurant. "Now, you have to show me your magic, or else I'll never believe you. Then you'd be a liar."_

_"Magic is lying." Aubrey replied, parking her car. "I have all my things in my dorm, so..."_

_"I get to see where the magical Aubrey Posen lives?"_

_"I guess."_

_Aubrey led Chloe up to her dorm, which only had one bed made up. Aubrey explained that she was lucky, her roommate left a week into the year. The room was immaculate, perfectly put together. Everything was perfect about it. Her shelves held decks of cards, some fancy looking paper, boxes, a caged bird. Chloe furrowed her brow._

_"It's really warm in here..." Aubrey said, taking off her sweater, flashing Chloe a sliver of her abs as she did so. "I'll turn on the fan, magic doesn't work well with sweaty hands."_

_"I believe that." Chloe nodded, sitting on the bed as Aubrey fiddled with the fan, taking the little cage off the fan and handing it to Chloe. "It's a piece of crap, hold this, will you?"_

_"Sure..." Chloe nodded, watching as Aubrey fiddled with the fan. _

_"That's weird..." Aubrey muttered, her brow furrowing._

_"What?"_

* * *

"You're going to want to put this on." Jesse said, handing the man a strange looking helmet and leading him onto the stage.

"Here you go." Bumper put the helmet on Jean-Philippe and whispered in his ear, before putting him in the centre of the device.

"Now, we haven't tested this before," Aubrey announced, with her smug smirk. "Which is why you all signed those releases."

"Are you ready, JP?" Chloe asked, pulling down some mesh to surround him, only getting down to his face.

"Hold on." Aubrey showed the man a deck of card. "Pick a card, then sign it. Do not show us, okay?"

The man did as he was told.

"Keep it in your pocket." Aubrey instructed as Chloe finished with the mesh, looking back to the crowd. "Now, we don't need you to pray or say that you believe in fairies, so yeah..."

The crowd and Jesse laughed, only for Bumper to jab him with his elbow.

"Chloe pulled out the longest stick, so she gets to press the button." Aubrey explained as the redhead held up a large remote. "I think she cheated, I mean, _I _cheated."

"Me too." Bumper said.

"That's weird, because I did too..." Jesse muttered, causing the crowd to chuckle.

"Okay," Chloe looked over at Jean-Philippe. "You ready, JP? Three, two, one!" Chloe pressed the button and in a puff of smoke, the man was gone.

* * *

_Before Chloe knew it, a puff of flames shot out toward Aubrey, making the blonde jump back. Chloe let out a shriek, watching in terror as Aubrey seemingly caught the fire, tossed it into the air and catching it in her mouth. The blonde then turned, grinning at Chloe, looking proud of herself. Chloe stood up and walked over to Aubrey, slapping her across the face. _

_"I deserve that." Aubrey laughed, rubbing her left cheek. "I'm sorry that I-"_

_Aubrey was cut off when Chloe pressed their lips together. "That was really cool, though."_

_"I've been working on it..." Aubrey said, frowning a little. "You are really strong, damn, that was painful."_

_"You're cute." Chloe smiled, kissing Aubrey again._

_Aubrey closed her eyes, deepening the kiss and placing her hands on Chloe's waist, before pulling away slightly. "I'd like to do something similar again..."_

_"A second date?"_

_"Something like that..."_

_"And next time without a heart attack, right?"_

_"Promise."_

* * *

"Wow!" Jean-Philippe gasped as he appeared on the screen behind the Four Horsemen. "I'm-I'm really here?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said, speaking into a microphone. "Don't you believe in magic?" She paused as the crowd laughed. "Now go toward the stack of money and pull out your card and ticket stub, placing them in the centre of the pile."

The man did as he was told, walking up to a large stack of money, pulling out his card and ticket stub, dropping them down into the crack between the rows.

"Now, you see that switch? It opens a vent that will lead right to here."

The man did as he was told, making the money flutter up and fly through the vent. "This is amazing."

"It's magic." Aubrey corrected with her smirk. "Now close your eyes, we'll get you home."

* * *

_"I'll walk you to your dorm." Aubrey said, taking Chloe's hand and leading her out of her dorm. "It'll be like our stride of pride, or something..."_

_"That sounds great."_

_The two made their way to the freshmen dorms, getting little glances from some people, but nothing too extreme. Chloe led Aubrey up some stairs and stopped at her dorm, pecking a kiss to Aubrey's lips and slipping a piece of paper into the blonde's hand. _

_"Call me, okay?" Chloe smiled, opening her dorm door. _

_"As soon as I get home." Aubrey mumbled, kissing Chloe one more time. "Have a good night."_

_"Bye." Chloe laughed, entering her dorm as Aubrey walked away._

_"So," Chloe's roommate, Melissa, sighed, looking up from that essay that she was writing. "Who was that?"_

_"Aubrey... I told you about her-"_

_"Yeah, she's cute."_

_"Thanks."_

_"You said she was a magician, right?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, you know what they say about magicians?"_

_"What?"_

_"You can never trust one."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"They lie for a living, I'm just warning you."_

_"Thanks, I guess."_

* * *

"Now be amazed!" Chloe announced, pressing another button, causing thousands of bills to fall out of the ceiling, raining down upon the crowd and simultaneously causing another puff of smoke, making Jean-Philippe appear.

"How was the trip, man?" Bumper asked, slapping the man on the back as he took off the helmet. "Why don't you go knock yourself out, free money, huh?"

"We are the Four Horsemen!" Jesse announced, as he and the others walked backstage. "Goodnight!"

"That was amazing!" Chloe squealed, wrapping Jesse in a tight hug. "We did it!"

"Good job, guys." Aubrey said with a smile. "Drinks at my place?"

"You still got all that booze?" Bumper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I replaced it all." Aubrey nodded. "We're good."

"You're on!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**FBI Headquarters, Two Days After the Robbery**

**10:30 am:**

"What do you mean they actually robbed a bank?!" Agent Beca Mitchell shouted, throwing her arms in the air when the captain informed her of the robbery. "There's no such thing as magic!"

"I know that." The man replied, running his fingers through his grey hair. "But until you explain how these _magicians_ got into the bank, that's how they did it."

"Yes, Captain Posen." Beca sighed, stuffing her hands into her pockets and moving down toward the interview rooms. "Are they in custody?"

"We got them yesterday." The Captain sighed as the two entered a meeting room, where a man with curly brown hair stood by the window. "This is your partner."

"Benji Applebaum." The man smiled, putting out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Beca Mitchell." Beca sighed, looking over at her captain. "I don't need a-"

"Everyone does." The Captain sighed. "Now I'll accompany you in the interviews."

"Who first?" Benji asked, following Beca and the Captain out of the room.

"Jesse Swanson."

* * *

**10:32 am**

"Hello there." Beca said pleasantly as she and her colleagues entered the room.

Jesse was sprawled out on his chair, his feet on the table and his hand behind his head, using the handcuffs to keep him balanced as he tipped the chair back. He looked up at the other three, nodding his acknowledgement as they sat down. Benji was the first to sit, then The Captain, then Beca, who was directly across from the man.

"We know that you robbed that bank, Jesse." The Captain said without preamble. "Why don't you just tell us how you did it?"

"I read a lot of law books, sir." Jesse replied, not taking his eyes off Beca. "But even without that, I know that I have some rights. One of them being that I have the right to remain silent, I'm not waiving that right. I also know that since I'm not arrested, you can't keep me for more than twenty four hours and your time with us is almost up, so unless you want to sit here and watch me see if I can get this chair to fall, I suggest you go talk to someone else. Because I don't have to."

* * *

**10:35** **am**

"Hello there." Bumper greeted, sitting up and looking at the agents. "It's nice to see you. So how long exactly did you talk with Jesse?"

"He told us everything." The Captain sighed, sitting down. "But, if you tell us your story, then I-"

"Jesse didn't say shit." Bumper replied, meeting The Captain's eye. "He's on that whole law kick and he knows the fifth amendment. So let me tell you a few things. You were married once, had a few kids, all boys, maybe six or seven, give or take. Your kids all grew up, leaving you all alone. You don't have a wife anymore, she died somehow, cancer, maybe?" Bumper paused to look at the man's face, it was cold, his glare growing more hateful as Bumper continued. "It always is... I'm very sorry about your loss, but you got over that, haven't you? So, why else are you sad? Hmmm, did one of your boys die? I'm guessing it was four or five years ago. You're not sure whether or not you're actually over it, though. On the one hand, you don't want to forget him, on the other, isn't that a long time to be hung up on something, sir?"

"We're asking the questions, here." Beca snapped, getting Bumper's attention.

"Daddy issues." Was all he said, before looking at Benji. "You've got the cleanest slate in here, but why didn't you tell your new partner that this is your first case? Where's the trust?" Bumper cracked his neck before looking at the mirror glass. "I'm not talking, not unless you need a therapist, in that case, I'll take a tenner and we'll all be happy."

* * *

**10:45 am**

"Hi!" Chloe grinned when the three entered, she had been spinning one of the chairs on one of it's legs with her foot, only to cause the chair to fall over, making the redhead frown slightly. "I thought you guys forgot about me."

"How could we, you did rob a bank." The Captain said, sitting down with Beca and Benji opting to stand.

"But Mr. Posen, I didn't." Chloe replied quickly, smiling a little. "I didn't even set foot in the bank, I believe the man who robbed it was Jean-Philippe, his last name was French, I just can't remember it."

"You know that-"

"Have you talked to Aubrey yet?" Chloe cut the man off, leaning forward. "I mean, you should be excited, it's been a while since you two have spoken, huh?"

"That's none of-"

"I mean, it kind of is, sir, I was in the room when you-"

"Tell me how you robbed the bank."

"Aubrey knows more about it than I do, ask her."

"I'm asking you."

"Magic."

"What?"

"Magic. You know, like Harry Potter? Except a little less hardcore and with no wands. Magic."

"You don't-"

"Magic."

* * *

**Noon**

"Really?" Aubrey looked up as the three filed in. "They think I did something wrong, so they called my dad? That brings back high school flashbacks."

"Dad?" Benji and Beca looked at The Captain, who was glaring disdainfully at the blonde.

"I have no daughter." He said, meeting Aubrey's blank gave as he sat down and tossed his cell phone on the table. "How did you rob the bank?"

"Magic."

"Explain the trick, Aubrey! I'm not playing any stupid games with you! That was over three million dollars that was tak-"

"M-A-G-I-C." Aubrey said in a condescending tone, looking at a can of _Pepsi_ that sat on the table, before meeting Benji's eye. "I don't like this shit." She said, sliding him the can. "It tastes like liquid fart, but you seem like a _Pepsi _man, I won't judge." Aubrey glanced at her father. "He can't have any, not because of his diet, I just don't like him."

"You do realize that we're in the room, right?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You do realize that it doesn't matter whether or not you're in this room, right?" Aubrey snapped, glaring at Beca, before smiling pleasantly. "I wasn't talking to you, I thought the pigs were supposed to have more respect, at least, that's what my dad always told me."

"I want answers, Aubrey!" The Captain snarled, pulling the blonde's attention back to him. "Now!"

"You can put all of your wants in one hand and all your shit in the other." Aubrey shrugged, leaning back. "Guess which will fill up faster."

"We know that you robbed that bank!"

"Okay, so arrest me."

The agents remained silent, making Aubrey put on her trademark smirk.

"You can't though, can you?" She chuckled to herself, leaning forward on the table. "Because the moment that you arrest us with so little evidence, you're telling the world that the entire FBI believes in magic, and you can't do that," Aubrey snapped her head toward Benji. "Can you, Agent Applebaum?"

"We-"

"Don't answer that." The Captain snapped, glaring at his daughter. "Tell me now, Aubrey."

"Make me." Aubrey looked up at the man challengingly. "Threaten me. Call me a dirtbag and punch me in the face." Aubrey looked at Beca. "You want to, right? Is it because you wanted the shitty soda?"

"Listen to me!" The Captain stood up, slamming his hands onto the table as he shoved his face close to Aubrey's.

"No," Aubrey stood up, placing her hands next to her father's, their matching eyes meeting, her smirk gone. "You listen to me." She lowered her voice so only her father could hear. "We have you right where we want you. We always have and we always will. No matter what you do, no matter who you talk to, it's already part of the design. You think that you'll be one step ahead of us, but really, you'll be five steps behind and in the wrong direction. You'll get to the truth when we want you there, no sooner, no later. You're nothing to us, other than just a side project to keep us from getting bored. Remember that." Aubrey began to pull away, before leaning back in, smirking again. "Oh, and one more thing."

Aubrey brought her hands over her head, revealing that she was free from her bonds. The Captain lunged to grab her, only to discover that he was the one handcuffed. The blonde grinned a little, glancing over at Benji, before raising a challenging eyebrow at Beca.

"Is there something wrong with that soda?" She asked, making Benji jump. "You haven't even had a sip."

"Oh..." Benji shook the can, there was a thumping.

"I wonder what that could be." Aubrey taunted, as Benji poured the soda on the table, until it was dangerously close to her father's cell phone. "Oops, wouldn't want that to get wet, huh?" She tossed the phone to Beca before glancing at the security camera. "Where was I?" She tapped her forehead a little. "Oh yeah!"

Benji grabbed the key out of the puddle of soda triumphantly and began to unlock The Captain.

"First rule of magic," Aubrey sneered, watching as the three struggled. "Always be the smartest one in the room."

"This isn't over!" The Captain snapped as Aubrey turned to leave.

"But it is," Aubrey replied, looking at her watch. "You got us during lunch, I get to leave. See you, Dad."

* * *

**12:30 pm**

"We are total bad asses!" Bumper exclaimed as they left the building.

"Did everyone follow their script?" Aubrey rolled her eyes as she hailed a cab.

"Yup." Jesse nodded with a grin. "So that agent was hot."

"My dad?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

"That dude?" Bumper leaned away from his friend.

"He means the chick, you idiots." Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'd say go for it, but..."

"I know..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Aubrey leaned back in her seat as she and the other three magicians flew to New Orleans for their next show, watching out of the corner of her eye as Bumper continued to make passes at Chloe. The blonde bit her lip, stifling a growl at the smug look on Bumper's face despite Chloe's obvious distaste at whatever Bumper was saying. Jesse, who sat beside Aubrey, nudged her a little, gesturing for her to go over to the redhead, only for Aubrey to punch him hard in the arm.

"All I'm saying," Bumper continued, fiddling with his hat. "Is that you're _obviously _still-"

"Shut up, Bumper." Chloe snapped, glaring at the man.

"You know that you never got over-"

"I _have_ gotten over it."

"No, you haven't."

"Bumper, stop being an idiot." Aubrey said, looking over at the man. "What you do is only a stupid parlor trick, anyway."

"Oh really?" Bumper raised an eyebrow, as Aubrey stood up and walked over to him.

"Yeah." Aubrey glanced over to Jeremy, their sponsor for their shows, who sat a few rows ahead of them with his assistant. "I'll read Jeremy."

"Oh, goody." Jeremy laughed, as Aubrey came over.

"Okay..." The blonde put her fingers to her forehead. "You were a really tough kid, like with a... a mean dog. A pit bull, maybe?"

"No." Jeremy shook his head, adjusting his glasses with a small grin. "I was a little bitch who had a cat name Archibald."

"Just let me do it." Bumper sighed, watching as Aubrey shook her head.

"No," She snapped, making Chloe and Jesse laugh. "Here..." She furrowed her brow, looking focussed. "Your uncle on your mom's side, his name was really manly, like a man's man. Like Chuck or-"

"His name was Louis Prestin." Jeremy replied, grinning at Aubrey's incompetence. "Leave the mentalism to the professionals."

"I guess mentalism is real." Aubrey shrugged, flopping back into her seat.

* * *

**Six Years Ago:**

_"So, do you believe in love?" Chloe asked, holding Aubrey's hand as they lay in the blonde's bed._

_"Of course." Aubrey nodded, giving Chloe a dubious look. "If I said I didn't, I'd be an idiot."_

_"What do you mean?" Chloe leaned up, looking at Aubrey fully. _

_"Love and other feelings are just changes in brain chemistry." Aubrey replied quickly, reaching over to her end table and putting her glasses on. "Not believing in love is like not believing in is like not believing in science."_

_"Oh." Chloe nodded, laying back down. "Science."_

_"Everything is science, Chlo." Aubrey pointed out, pecking Chloe's forehead. _

_"God, Bree, why are you so smart?" Chloe teased, burying her face in Aubrey's neck. _

_"Because I'm a genius." The blonde replied easily._

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay, Miss Genius, what number am I thinking of?"_

_"... Pi." Aubrey chuckled._

_"How did-?"_

_"Genius, remember?"_

* * *

"Wow, Posen." Bumper laughed while Aubrey returned to her seat. "That sucked worse than anything."

"Yeah, and I once saw a seal getting eaten by a shark." Jesse added earnestly. "It could've been worse."

"How about we shut up?" Aubrey asked with irritation.

"I can't believe you failed so bad." Bumper continued, to Aubrey's dismay. "You deserve an award. You know, for sucking."

"Why don't you go blow yourself?" Aubrey suggested, raising her eyebrow. "Isn't that why you took that yoga class?"

"I could," Bumper shrugged, stretching a little. "But I'd rather someone else did it for me..." He raised his eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"Get to it, Jesse." Chloe tapped Jesse's shoulder.

"Why me?!"

* * *

_"You're cute." Chloe smiled, climbing off Aubrey's bed and tossing on one of the blonde's larger shirts. _

_"I think you may be mistaken." Aubrey sighed, sitting up and running her fingers through her tousled hair. "Because right now..."_

_"Shut up." Chloe grabbed the sides of Aubrey's face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. "Winter break is coming up."_

_"Oh?"_

_"And I want you to come visit."_

_"I could do that."_

_"Great, you can meet my parents!"_

_"Sounds fun."_

_"Maybe I can meet your mom and dad, too?"_

_"My dad would love to meet you."_

_"And your mom...?"_

_"She died. So she can't really meet you."_

_"Bree..." Chloe frowned, her face sympathetic. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine, you didn't know." Aubrey replied, standing up and wrapping her arms around the redhead. "I'm really excited to meet your family."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Definitely."_

* * *

"You're the one who always says that we need to get along better." Aubrey shrugged, smirking a little. "Think of it as a team building exercise."

"No." Jesse replied, making a disgusted face. "He's a dude."

"Well, that's why I can't." Aubrey said.

"Seriously?" Jesse sighed, picking up one of Aubrey's law books. "There has to be something in here..."

"Looks like you're going solo, Bumper." Aubrey sneered, making the others laugh.

* * *

_"You're the best!" Chloe grinned, smacking a kiss to the blonde's cheek. "I think that my brain chemistry might have changed."_

_"Oh?" Aubrey raised her eyebrows. "How do you mean? There are a lot of factors that come with the changing of a brain's- You're trying to have a moment, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah." Chloe nodded with a chuckle. _

_"What were you going to say?"_

_"That I think that I love you."_

_Aubrey's eyes widened a little, a small smirk playing at her lips. "Did you know that when you look at a cat scan of a brain, love and addiction look almost identical?"_

_"That's really interesting."_

_"I know, right?" Aubrey paused at the bored look on Chloe's face. "You were waiting for an answer, weren't you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"I thought it was obvious."_

_"What?"_

_"Of course I love you. How could I not?" Aubrey grinned, looking at her clock. "Now, I have class."_

_"Jerk." Chloe laughed, letting Aubrey get ready. "I don't have class today."_

_"Then you can be here waiting when I get back." _

_"I don't know, Miss Posen."_

_"What if I asked nicely?"_

_"I might."_

_"Please be here when I get back?"_

_"I'll try."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**7:30 pm, the day of the second show.**

"Okay, so Posen is a control freak." Beca said to her team of investigators as they finished setting up their surveillance van. "She makes every member of her cast and crew wears locator wrist bands so she can see every move that they make. We've managed to hack her locator, wherever she goes, we see her."

"Are you sure that will work?" Benji asked, leaning back in his seat when Beca glared at him. "I mean, we don't even know how they robbed the bank."

"It's the best we've got!" Captain Posen snapped from his seat. "We'll catch them and when we do-"

"You'll ground her?" Beca raised an eyebrow, looking up from her phone.

"It doesn't matter whether or not she's my daughter." The captain scowled. "She's a criminal and she and her friends will be brought to justice. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." Beca saluted with a serious face.

"Good." The captain said, gesturing back to everyone. "We're getting them tonight. Failure is not an option." He looked at Beca and Benji. "You two and I will sit in on the show and arrest them right after. They'll be exhausted."

"Are you sure that they didn't already think that we'd do this?" Benji asked, his brow furrowed. "I mean, your daughter kind of-"

"She was trying to scare us." Captain Posen snapped. "And she hasn't. Her threats mean nothing and we have the upper hand."

"Of course, Sir." Benji nodded, looking away. "The show starts at eight, Sir."

"Let's go."

* * *

**8:00 pm**

"Hello, New Orleans!" Chloe smiled as she and the others appeared on stage, causing the crowd to cheer loudly. "We are the Four Horsemen and boy, do we have a show."

"We won't be robbing any banks tonight." Aubrey said, causing a collective "aw" from the audience. "Instead, we'll kick it old school."

"Show you some tricks." Jesse added, making a dove appear in his hands and setting it free.

"And break them down for you." Bumper grinned, opening Jesse's coat and revealing a secret pocket, causing the audience to gasp. "You know, show you how the tricks work before we show you the _real_ magic."

"Let's get this show on the road!" Aubrey exclaimed, causing for large puffs of fire to fly out of the palms of her hands.

* * *

**Six Years Ago**

_Chloe sat in a hospital room, her arm in a sling and a few bruises on her face. Her eyelids were drooping and her face was pale. She had fallen down a flight of stairs earlier in the day and managed to dislocate her right shoulder. The redhead scowled at her arm, wishing that her girlfriend wasn't stuck at some all day track meet twenty miles away with no way to get to her. Chloe groaned, tossing her head back. She just wanted to go home and take a nap, maybe eat some Doritos, but no, she was stuck in a hospital bed, waiting for her parents to call and allow her to leave and all that was playing on the television was Land Before Time. While Chloe enjoyed all animated films, especially the ones with talking animals, she couldn't handle watching Littlefoot's mother die more than twice, it was her third time watching.  
_

_"Chloe?" The redhead turned quickly at her name being called, a smile spreading over her features._

_Aubrey stood in the doorway, still in her uniform, panting, her face glistening with sweat. The blonde offered Chloe a smiled, before moving to the bed, sitting in the chair closest to her girlfriend, taking her good hand as she did so. Chloe just watched as Aubrey leaned over, pecking her on the lips, her breathing still wasn't back to normal._

_"Your roommate called." She explained, glancing up at the television. "Seriously?"_

* * *

**8:30 pm**

Aubrey and Chloe stood together on the stage next to an empty box.

"For this trick," Chloe announced, holding up a rabbit. "We're going to make this little guy disappear."

"Yup." Aubrey put the the front wall of the box back up and opened the lid on top. "Chloe."

Chloe put the rabbit inside the box, before closing the lid.

"Now you say the magic words" Chloe smiled.

"AbraKadabra." Aubrey said, brandishing a magic wand. "Then I wave this." She waved the wand and tossed it over her shoulder. "We don't really use this."

Chloe took the front off the box off, the rabbit was gone. "Amazing." She rolled her eyes.

"Wanna see how I did it?" Aubrey asked, making the crowd cheer.

"I think they do." Chloe said to the blonde.

"Well." Aubrey opened the lid and flipped the front off. "It's a mirror." She lifted the mirror up, revealing the rabbit. "Mr. Snuffles didn't even move."

* * *

_"Did you run here?" Chloe asked, furrowing her brow._

_"Maybe." Aubrey sighed, wiping her face on her uniform top. "But Paulie Bleeker did it in Juno, so..."  
_

_"You sound like Darth Vader."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. That was a long run!"_

_"I'm probably just out of shape."_

_"You ran from a track meet!"_

_"What happened to you?" Aubrey sighed, ignoring Chloe's indignation. _

_"I fell down the stairs." Chloe muttered sheepishly. "But to be fair, it wasn't my fault, I was pushed."_

_"By who?"_

_"God."_

_Aubrey put her head in her hands with a sigh. "I love you."_

* * *

**9:02 pm**

Bumper stood before a line of twelve random people from the audience, their eyes were closed and their heads down, Bumper walked up to each of them, whispering something into their ears. He took a step away when he reached the end of the line, snapping his fingers and causing all of their heads to lift and their eyes to opening. Bumper grinned, while the other three magicians smirked.

"Alright men, what are we gonna do to the quarterback?!" Bumper shouted in an intense voice.

"Destroy him!" They all shouted in unison.

"When do we do that?!" Bumper asked, the crowd cheering behind him.

"After the word!" They replied.

"Good." Bumper snapped again and sent them back to their seats, sharing a secret glance with the others, who nodded.

* * *

_"You shouldn't have ran here, babe." Chloe murmured, making Aubrey roll her eyes. "You could've died."_

_"Now you're just being dramatic." Aubrey sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Besides, it wasn't-"_

_"You ran twenty miles." _

_"It was fifteen and I jogged them."  
_

_"That's not helpful!"_

_"I can go back, Chlo-"_

_"Stop." Chloe sighed, scooting over. "I want you up here."_

_"Chloe, I stink." Aubrey replied, not moving at all. "And I'm sticky. You don't want to cuddle with this." She gestured to her body._

_"No, I want to cuddle with someone who ran ten miles from her track meet to see if I was okay."_

_"Chlo-"_

_"Get your ass up here, Posen."_

_"You sound like my coach." Aubrey chuckled, climbing up onto the bed, putting an arm around her. "Better?"_

_"Much."_

* * *

**9:13**

Aubrey stood center stage, her hands clasped together. She pulled them apart slowly, revealing a large bubble, her arms began to extend, causing the bubble to grow. Above her head for between ten and twenty others, just as Aubrey's arms were fully apart, Chloe ran up to her and jumped into the bubble, causing it to release and for the redhead to float into the air. The audience cheered as Chloe floated over their heads, just as she reached the balcony, the bubble popped, the audience gasped as Chloe fell, only to be caught by Aubrey, who had been standing there the whole time.

"Hmm." She whispered as the audience cheered. "You have lost weight."

"You're an ass." Chloe growled, as Aubrey set her down.

"You're welcome." Aubrey rolled her eyes, following the redhead back to the stage as Jesse started his next trick.

* * *

_"This part speaks to me on a spiritual level." Aubrey pointed out as the small triceratops verbally abused the other dinosaurs. _

_"Why? Were you bullied as a kid?" Chloe looked concerned. _

_"No, I just know where Cera is coming from, that's all." Aubrey mumbled._

_"Cera's a bitch."_

_"You're judging a baby dinosaur whose racist father taught her all she knows."_

_"Now I feel bad."_

_"You should."_

_"I'm hurt!"_

_"And I'm sweaty and ran fifteen miles to get here. I think we're on equal ground here, Chlo."_

_"You're an ass."_

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

**10:30 pm**

"For our last trick," Bumper announced. "I need everyone to pull out those envelopes that you wrote your account balances on." The audience did as they were told. "Now, you." He pointed to an African American woman. "Can you read it to me?"

"Four hundred fort-seven." The woman replied.

"Wrong..." Bumper said, moving on to a heavy set white man."You, sir?"

"Fifteen hundred seventy-two." He said.

"Sorry." Jesse shrugged, walking off the stage. "Wrong."

"Huh..." Bumper chose a thin Hispanic woman. "You?"

"Six hundred ninety-eight."

"Nope." Bumper put his hand under his chin. "How are you all wrong?" He looked up at their boss. "Jeremy, can you come down here?"

Aubrey and Chloe escorted Jeremy onto the stage, both with a small grin on their faces.

"Did you fill out an envelope?" Bumper asked.

"No, I didn't." Jeremy replied.

"We got you." Jesse announced, walking in with a giant piece of cardboard with $320,000,000 written on it. "Were we right?"

"Strangely..." The old man nodded, looking at his card.

"Well, we didn't." Bumper said, while the other three looked confused, he faced the audience. "You all have flashlights under your seats. Why don't you warm up that paper?"

"We even got a big flashlight for Jeremy." Jesse said, pulling out an oversized flashlight and shining it on the paper before him. "Wow, it's changing."

Jeremy's number went down seventy thousand.

"Ma'am." Bumper looked down at the first woman. "Care to read again?"

"Seventy thousand four hundred forty-seven." The woman replied, looking amazed.

"Sir." Bumper looked at the man as Jeremy's number went down another fifty thousand.

"Fifty-one thousand five hundred seventy-two." The man grinned, looking at his paper.

"It's real!" A man in the back shouted, standing up. "I just checked on my phone! Holy shit! It's-everyone, check!"

Jeremy's number continued to go down, the man's face grew redder and redder. "This had better just be a show." He growled.

"Well, we are performing in front of an audience..." Chloe rolled her eyes as she, Aubrey and Jesse stepped away.

Jeremy lunged at the redhead, but his ankle was shackled to the floor. "You-"

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're getting all this money." Aubrey announced, pointing to Jeremy. "You all lost your homes to Hurricane Katrina, you've all lost loved ones, neighbours, had to relocate. But more so, your insurance companies abandoned you. Told you that they couldn't help you. That company belongs to this man!" She glared at him. "And since he made money off your suffering, you guys can have it back."

"How did-?" Jeremy looked at Jesse and Chloe.

"Well, we didn't know your password." Bumper said from behind.

"-but, you did give us all the info that we needed." Jesse shrugged, as he and the others moved to the back of the stage.

"Mother's maiden name, first pet." Chloe added as they all grabbed a rope.

"You told me everything." Aubrey winked, before shouting to the audience. "We are the Four Horsemen! Goodnight!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclsaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Freeze!" The Captain shouted, standing up in the crowd and beginning to run toward the magicians with Benji and Beca on his heels.

The previously hypnotised audience members all sprang out of their seats and ran toward him, tackling the captain and Beca, trapping them under their bodies. Benji ran by, shaking off the captain's shouting, telling him to follow the perps. He ran through the backstage, his eyes trained on the magicians. They ran out of the building and into the crowded streets of New Orleans. Bumper ran to the left, Jesse to the right, and Chloe and Aubrey continued forward.

Aubrey ducked and weaved through the crowd, grabbing Chloe's hand to help her along. Benji was right on their tail. They made it to an alley, where Aubrey helped Chloe up onto a wall, before climbing up herself. Benji pulled out his gun, just as Chloe hopped off the wall. Aubrey noticed the gun, putting her hands halfway into the air. She smirked a little to herself, opening her hands, revealing that she had nothing in them.

"Shoot me, I dare you." Aubrey taunted, glancing down as Chloe gestured for her to just hurry up and run.

"I'll do it." Benji said, clearing his throat in an attempt at making his voice sound deeper.

Aubrey glanced to where her father and Beca were entering, her smile widening. "Wanna see a trick, it's free."

"Freeze, Posen!" The captain shouted again, pointing at Aubrey.

"Dad." Aubrey caused a puff of smoke to fly out of the air, just as it cleared, she was gone.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" Beca growled, punching Benji's arm as The Captain ran toward where Aubrey had been.

"What was I supposed to do?" Benji snapped back, looking angrily at Beca. "Shoot her?"

"Let's go." Beca took off.

* * *

**Four years ago**

"Why does time speed when you get older?" Chloe asked one night as she and Aubrey lay on the blonde's bed in her apartment just off campus.

"I never thought about it." Aubrey murmured, opening her eyes a little. "I guess we'd have to talk about proportions."

"What?" Chloe propped herself up on her forearms.

"I mean, when you're one year old, a year is one hundred percent of your life." Aubrey continued, allowing Chloe to peck her lips. "But when you're twenty, then it's like five percent of your life, it's just proportionally different."

"When'd you get so smart?" Chloe teased, poking Aubrey's nose.

"I was born a genius."

"Of course you were."

Aubrey's phone went off, making the blonde groan and stand up. She walked over to her dresser and answered her phone quickly, Chloe took the time to appreciate her girlfriend's body in her checkered boxers and tight tank top. Her tousled hair shined in the moonlight that spilled in from the window. It was only when Aubrey's face fell, did Chloe feel uneasy. The blonde hung up slowly, before reaching into her dresser, blindly tossing on a sweater and a pair of jeans.

"Family emergency." Was all she said, dragging a brush through her hair. "I have to go. Um, there's pizza in the fridge and- well, shit, Chlo, you know where everything is," She pecked Chloe's lips before tossing on her glasses. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Chloe murmured, watching as Aubrey left the apartment.

* * *

"This way!" The Captain shouted, rushing forward, following the tracking device in his phone.

Benji and Beca followed as The Captain weaved through the crowd. Alcohol was spilled, Benji got slapped when he ran through two women getting to know each other intimately in the middle of the road, but that didn't stop them. Beca caught sight of Aubrey and led the group to where the blonde was. Aubrey merely winked, before disappearing inside a cafe. The Captain searched the whole cafe, before looking at his phone, it said he was right next to his daughter, but the only thing near him was a pole with a small note tacked on it. He turned his head, noticing that the note was in his daughter's short, messy handwriting.

_five steps behind and in the wrong direction_

"Dammit!" He growled, grabbing the note and crumpling it in his hands. "They knew! She knew!"

"How?" Beca wondered, looking around.

"Sir, let me see your phone." Benji held his hand out, grabbing the cell phone from his captain and popping the battery out. "They bugged it, sir."

* * *

Chloe hadn't seen Aubrey for three days after she left abruptly in the middle of the night, so she was naturally excited when Aubrey entered her apartment. She had dark bags under her eyes and her face was pale, Aubrey offered Chloe a weak smile when the redhead tackled her into a hug. Chloe smacked a kiss onto Aubrey's lips, before pulling away, a confused frown on her face.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just-" Aubrey went over to her fridge, grimacing at the lack of food that she found. "I'm really hungry right now, so..."

"I'll order a pizza," Chloe stood up, grabbing Aubrey's hands and looking the blonde in the eyes. "Just, tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"I-" Aubrey cut herself off, throwing open a couple cabinets only to grab a bag of _Flamin' Hot Cheetos, _rip it open, and start eating ravenously, not even minding the burning in her mouth. "My brother... he got. He-his... There was a car bomb... and... he-he didn't... Danny's dead."

"Bree..." Chloe cupped Aubrey's face, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm just really hungry." Was all Aubrey said, pulling away. "Do we have any _Oreos_ or something?"

"I'll pick you up some along with a pizza." Chloe sighed, allowing Aubrey to rifle through her cabinets.

"I wan't jalapenos and mushrooms."

"Anything else?"

"Bacon."

"And?"

"... green peppers. No cheese."

"Alright, is that all?"

"And donuts."

"I love you."

"Love you, too." Aubrey didn't look up as Chloe left.

* * *

"Dammit, Bree!" Chloe shrieked, when she looked at her bleeding arm. "I got cut by a nail!"

"Fuck." Aubrey groaned, helping Chloe into the jet where Jesse and Bumper were waiting. "We'll fix you up, I promise."

"I might have Tetanus." Chloe grumbled, allowing Aubrey to sit her down on the sofa.

"You don't have Tetanus." Bumper laughed, while Jesse rushed to get a First Aide Kit.

"That nail could have been rusty!" Chloe snapped, while Aubrey tore her sleeve off the rest of the way.

"Just shut up." Aubrey grumbled, grabbing some antiseptic and dabbing Chloe's arm with it. "It probably stings-"

"No shit, Sherlock." Chloe gritted out.

"Shush." Aubrey began to place butterfly stitches. "You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Chloe whined, tears forming.

"Because I'm done." Aubrey stood up, looking at Bumper. "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Sup? I found the motivation. Also, this is where I've decided to diverge from the film a little more...**

* * *

**New York City 12:35 pm.**

"Do you think he found the bug?" Jesse asked while he and the others were sitting in the dingy little apartment that they were using for a headquarters.

"Probably." Aubrey shrugged, not looking up from her laptop. "Because it's offline."

"Hey, guy..." Chloe called, gesturing to her computer monitor. "Our firewall just got torn down, they know where we are."

"If they leave New Orleans now, they'll be here in about three and a half hours." Bumper said, standing up and lighting a fire in the fireplace. "But odds are, they're already on their way as of two hours ago."

"Why's that?" Aubrey asked, gathering armfuls of papers and throwing them into the fire.

"Because that's when a flight left."

"Shit."

Everyone began to move immediately, grabbing everything that they had deemed important and tossing it into the blaze. It took them nearly an hour and the apartment still hadn't been cleaned out completely, though every disk had spent thirty seconds in the microwave, the computers had been wiped clean, then destroyed, and left on their desks, looking pitiful. Just as they were about to finish the last desk, Bumper glanced out the window and spotted The Captain and the other two detectives making their way toward the building.

"Hey, it's time to go." He said, grabbing Chloe's good arm and pulling her out the door. "You kids be safe, ya hear?"

"Seriously." Chloe added, looking Aubrey dead in the eyes.

"We'll be fine." Jesse stated while Aubrey nodded, getting back to the papers.

"We'll be back before you know it." Aubrey mumbled. "Trust me."

"Don't fuck up." Bumper warned, finally taking his leave.

"I mean it, guys." Chloe said, allowing Bumper to tug her down the hall.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

_"Bree, do you want me to go with you?" Chloe asked, looking at her girlfriend with concern and sympathy._

_It was a few days before the funeral and Aubrey was currently packing her bag for the weekend. It had been a few days since Aubrey had gotten back and the body had been shipped back to the states for the service. For the most part, Aubrey was closed off and spent most of her time either smoking, drinking more V8 than she should have even tried to ingest, and stared blankly at her textbook. Chloe had grown more and more concerned with each passing minute, she hadn't seen Aubrey cry yet and she was sure that letting her bottle things up like that wasn't healthy. _

_"Chloe, I-" Aubrey cut herself off, furrowing her brow as she tried to fold one of her shirts perfectly. "It's not the best time to meet my dad, okay?"_

_"I don't care about your dad, Bree." Chloe sighed, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I only care about you, and it's not fair to make you go alone."_

_Aubrey stiffened but didn't move away. "I-"_

_"You don't have to answer now." Chloe replied, kissing Aubrey gently. "I just want you to do what feels right."_

_"Nothing feels right." Aubrey muttered, shutting her bag. "We leave tomorrow at three, make sure your bag is packed, okay?"_

_"Okay." Chloe nodded, watching as Aubrey moved to the porch with her cigarettes and a lighter. "I love you."_

_The door slammed before the words even left Chloe's mouth._

* * *

Aubrey watched from the window as the police, including a S.W.A.T Team surrounded the building. Jesse continued to shovel papers into the fireplace, glancing at the clock every few seconds. The police came storming up the stairs, making it easy to predict where they were. Aubrey helped Jesse on top of the cabinets, while she climbed into the top of the closet. There was a pounding on the door, followed by Aubrey's father's voice.

"We know you're in there!" He shouted, while Benji broke down the door.

He and Beca entered swiftly and silently, their guns at the ready. Just as they went into the living room, Jesse began to slither down off the cabinet, only to be met face to face with The Captain. He quickly gagged the old man, tying the back of his jacket behind him and putting the sleeves into the garbage disposal. All the while, Aubrey was sneaking by the other two, only to be discovered when they turned quickly when they heard the disposal. They raised their guns to her and Aubrey put her hands up.

"What seems to be problem, Officers?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Dammit!" Jesse grumbled, fishing around for a weapon and finding a skinny pole.

He sneaked up behind Benji as he tried to handcuff Aubrey. With a large swing, Jesse hit Benji over the head with the pole, causing the man to fall over. When Beca turned around, Aubrey kicked her down swiftly, before looking over to her father, who had gotten out of his jacket and lunged toward Aubrey, who knocked him down and kicked him roughly. Just as Aubrey and Jesse were about to leave, a small bit of paper caught the blonde's eye. She lunged for it, only for Beca to jump at her.

Aubrey threw the smaller woman off of her, allowing Jesse and her to escape out into the hall. They ran down a little ways, before hopping into the trash shoot.

* * *

_Chloe laid there on the bed, her eyes closed and arms spread out. She didn't move an inch when she heard Aubrey enter the room and flop face first next to her. The blonde looked over at Chloe, gnawing on her lower lip as she considered talking to the redhead. Opening up would be hard, of course it would be hard, Aubrey could barely talk about how her weekends with her father were. How could she possibly talk about this with Chloe?_

_"I-" Aubrey choked on her words a little. "Thank you for going with me."_

_"You don't have to thank me, Aubrey." Chloe opened her eyes, looking at her girlfriend. "It's kind of in the job description, you know?"_

_"I love you." Aubrey leaned up and pressed a kiss to the tip of Chloe's nose. _

* * *

They slipped out of the shoot and ran toward the FBI cars, Jesse handcuffed two of the policemen together. Aubrey hopped into the drivers' seat and Jesse into the passengers'. Aubrey immediately started the car and drove off quickly, Benji and Beca came running out seconds later and began to pursue them. The blonde scowled, swerving and speeding by other cars in the street.

"Aubrey go faster!" Jesse shouted, as the other cars began to gain on them.

"Oh, yes, just let me press the oil slick button!" Aubrey rolled her eyes, but pressed harder on the gas. "We're almost there! Okay?"

"Well hurry!" Jesse growled, looking nervously out the window. "We'll miss the mark!"

"Shut up!" Aubrey snapped, turning onto a bridge. "See, right on track."

"There!" Jesse shouted, pointing at the centre of the street.

Aubrey turned the wheel quickly, slamming down on the gas. The car collided with a concrete marker, causing the car to fly into the air and spiral, landing on its hood.

* * *

"Stop the car!" The Captain shouted as he watched the car spiral in the air. "Stop it!"

The engine caught on fire and Beca and The Captain jumped out while Benji stopped the traffic from moving. Beca and The Captain managed to get Jesse out, but just as they pulled him away from the crash, the car burst into flames. The Captain's eyes widened and he lunged toward the car, only for Benji and a couple of other officers to grab him and hold him back. Jesse was put on a gurney and an ambulance was called and on its way.

"That's my daughter!" The Captain shouted, trying to get to the car. "That's my girl! Let go of me!"

"Sir, there's nothing we can do!" Benji said, helping to tug The Captain into a squad car. "I'm sorry, sir. But we can't do anything."

"You can help me do my job!"

"She's dead, sir." Beca mumbled, sidling next to Benji. "I'm sorry."

"She can't be..."

* * *

"Well, that was easy." Chloe mumbled sarcastically from the police line.

"Shut up," Bumper growled, crossing his arms. "We have stuff to do."

"Yeah and that'll be easy with just the two of us."

"This part was your idea."

"And I enjoyed the show. I just hope little miss drama queen got everything planted."

"Wait, Aubrey or Jesse?"


End file.
